Unwelcome Courting
by alaison
Summary: Just a small drabble, check it out
1. Chapter 1

**I found this small drabble just the other day. I wrote it for Kay's drabble chain and now that I found it I was thinking of making it into a multi chaptered story. What do you think? Would you want to read this as a story?**

* * *

„No!" said Sirius forcefully looking at the boy who dared to utter such a request. Remus looked as angry as Sirius but he needed to stay calm. That was why he approached his mate and stared to guide him out of the door.

"Excuse us, but we need to discuss this in private."

When he closed the door to the library he turned to look at Sirius who was pacing and muttering angrily.

"That boy will not come within one feet of our cub. I don't care what you say Remus but our innocent Harry will not be tainted by that Hufflepuff."

"Sirius tink, what will happen if we decline but he still approaches Harry, you know how our cub can be, he will give him a chance if only because he does not know how to decline. But if allow the courtship, we would be there every step and would know if Harry did not want it."

"But Remus Harry will do everything as soon as he hears that that thing will not ever be happy without him." Sirius whined.

"I know and I don't like it either but we have to accept Mr. Macmillan is a elf and that Harry is his mate."

"Fine."Sirius spat furiously before he stormed out off the room. He opened the door to the study were they left the suitor, how vile tasted that word in his thoughts, to wait for them.

Ernie was standing near the fireplace but he looked right at Sirius when he entered.

"The most ancient and noble houses of Potter and Black accept your courtship to the heir of both houses." When Sirius said that he felt the magic response.

"Now, you will ask Harry if he wants you to court him but if he says no, you better accept that and will not pressure him or I will kill, I don't care if that ends in a war between Wizards and Elves, do you understand?"

Ernie could only nod, scared. Now he only needed to find a way to make Harry realize that Ernie wanted him as more than just a friend. It had been already 4 months since he awakened on his birthday realizing Harry was his intended. He had state with send letters then gifts, but Harry thought of them as just tokens of a friendship. Life could just be frustrating some time.


	2. IMPORTANT! not a new chapter

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

DeathNoteMaker

Nostalgic Remedy

Paco the Taco Maker

Slayer of Destiny

MisaPummelman

Brunette Chic

alaison

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spreed the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this.

Another thing, there is a petition going around to stop this, here is the link, just remove the space, please sign it

www. change petitions/ fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net#

P.S. Ok guys this is in case I get banned from which I hope not since all my alerts are here ;D

I am on AO3, you can find me under Alanis, I already posted the first chapter of Everything for you


End file.
